Chase
Chase Pitt (4BY - ) is a recent recruit into the New Republic Star Operations group of starfighter pilots. Specializing in the interceptor class A-wing vessels, the young man has been assigned to Condor Squadron and currently pilots Condor Two. Having come to the New Republic following various stints in different positions of flight throughout the Galaxy, Chase originally hails from Corellia. His father is still living but is estranged from his Republic affiliated son. Carrying with him a shadowed, pained past Chase does at times have the demeanor of a darker, brooding man that lurks just below the surface of his rather brisk personality. A steady man at the flight controls, he has a reputation of having a sharp quick wit along with an inability to censor himself. Constantly doing things opposite of most people, the brash pilot emenates the philosophy of take it or leave it where it comes to his personality. His allegience to the New Republic seems to stem from a desire to protection of life and a reflection of the ideals of freedom. In the cockpit, Chase Pitt is aggressive and relentless on assignment. The tenacity has led him to be called down several times by superiors that have noticed it. Despite this, the humored surface of the man carries through as he is often found with a snarky comment to be made even in the midst of a pitched battle. He is not careless and has shown qualities of perhaps being able to carry command and lead but does however exhibit a detatched approach in regards to his own safety and life. His alcohol consumption is becoming something of legend. Background The Family Pitt ( - 4 BBY) To be claimed to be born to an aristocrat on Corellia is a rather obvious statement since a large majority of the population seems to claim to be aristocrats, or merchants, or something of the like. No one ever confesses to being simply Corellian. This however was not the situation for Chase Pitt. His family in fact are rather established in the Corellian society. Dating back to his grandfather, Arlan Pitt, the Pitt family has held small positions of prestige due to hard work and strong manipulations. Arlan's daughter, Joliee Pitt would in fact be the matriarch of the family. At a rather young age, she had married brashly despite her fathers wishes to an ambitious older man named Raphian. Raphian adopted the Pitt name since it would carry far more weight within the circles he desired to travel. As Arlan grew in age, Joliee and Raphian would begin to take more power and influence in the avenues of the Pitt families movements. The culmination coming when Arlan was gently guided out to 'pasture' as it were on an estate to focus on leisure activities. Both Joliee and Raphian focused their efforts on expanding their influence, this coming at a cost of a lack of desire to see their family grow. The quiet surprise that came with the realization that Joliee had become pregnant was quite a shock. Even more so due to the acknowledgement by Joliee that she was not entirely sure if Raphian was in fact the father. An open arrangement between the pair that even in the society circles was needed to remain quiet. Birth and Early Years (4 BBY - 1 ABY) The name of Chase was chosen rather arbitrarily it had seemed by Raphian and Joliee, but it would later be confessed by Joliee to be chosen since his father had most likely been one of the rare men she had 'Chased' during her life pursuits. The birth was carried out with little complication and the healthy boy would soon prove to be the inconvience that the parents had expected he would be. Without the ability to put him up for adoption, or sell him off due to the nature of the public pregnancy, they turned to the next best alternative. Chase was sent to be tended over by his grandfather Arlan in the country. Arlan was overjoyed and took to the small baby, raising him himself. As Chase grew and developed he found himself being educated by Arlan and those his grandfather could get to come out and teach him as well. His early years from toddling on were filled with wonderment and the enjoyment that is life. As far as he knew, he was a completely happy child. Arlan as well was extremely happy and life seemed to be set in the balance that it should be. Chase knew little of his parents and his parents cared little of him other than he required money to be fed and other needs at times. A mild inconvience fortunately. This arrangement would carry on for some time until it became obvious that there was a need to recall Chase back to the city. While this disappointed both grandfather and grandson alike, Chase would regularly visit back to the country as he developed. Category:NR Characters Category:Corellians Category:Humans